Equipment enclosures are typically employed to encase electronic components, such as circuit card assemblies, printed circuit boards, discrete electrical components, or other electrical equipment. The equipment enclosures provide protection from the surrounding environment, such as dust, dirt, vibration, electrical interference, or other environmental protection. Also, when electronic equipment is used in human-equipment environments, such as when a human operator must interact with the equipment, electrostatic discharge (ESD) events can occur. ESD events can include static electrical discharges from a human operator or handler of electronic equipment to the equipment itself, among other events. The ESD energy typically follows a path to an electrical ground from the ESD source, such as a finger or clothing. However, the ESD energy may pass through sensitive electrical components, such as integrated circuits, along the path to electrical ground, either causing temporary disruption or permanently damaging the sensitive equipment.
In modular equipment, such as when multiple equipment enclosures are stacked to form the equipment, gaps can exist between the enclosures or modules which can allow ESD energy to be transported along unpredictable or undesirable routes. Conductive gaskets, foams, or meshes can aid in sealing the gaps between modules. However, these gaskets add manufacturing costs and extra parts to equipment assemblies, and can be unsuited for certain environmental or industrial conditions.
Overview
What is disclosed is a modular visualization display panel. The modular visualization display panel includes a first module having at least one surface and a connection to electrical ground. The modular visualization display panel also includes a second module having at least one surface with a plurality of raised contact nodes arranged on the one surface of the second module such that when in contact with the one surface of the first module electrostatic discharge energy is directed over at least one of the raised contact nodes to the one surface of the first module.
What is also disclosed is a visualization display panel module which includes a first module having at least one surface, and a plurality of raised contact nodes arranged on the one surface of the first module such that when in contact with a surface of a second module electrostatic discharge energy is directed over at least one of the raised contact nodes to the one surface of the second module.
What is also disclosed is a method of manufacturing a modular visualization display panel. The method includes forming a first casing from a first metal to enclose electronic circuits, where the first casing comprises a first mating surface and a plurality of raised protrusions extending beyond the first mating surface. The method also includes forming a second casing from a second metal, where the second casing comprises a second mating surface. The method also includes coupling the first mating surface of the first casing to the second mating surface of the second casing through the raised protrusions, where the raised protrusions contact the second mating surface to discharge electrostatic discharge energy thereto